The records of the Furless horde
by Krelec
Summary: A group of humans find themselves in the world of Redwall. Eleven modern humans will now have to fight and do their best to survive in this harsh new environment. Danger lurks at every corner as vermin and goodbeast ready their steel for war. Will they ever come to terms that they might never see their homes or loved ones again? Will their morals survive these brutal trials?
1. Day 1&2

**Day 1**

God knows for how long was I out cold. I just know I woke up with a splitting headache and staring into the nights sky. It was an immediate red flag. I lived in a major city the sky isn't supposed to be this clear or bright...I think. I was in no state to think it over or try to remember, my mind was in disarray and the headache was getting stronger.

I have no idea where I am, all I know is that I am on a hill. Which does little to help me, for the entire area is hills and plains from my viewpoint.

I need to think. I need to remember.

It has been two hours now and I still dunno if I should move or not.

My memories are coming back slowly. My name is David. So that is good I suppose now if someone finds my corpse they get to identify me_Ok maybe a bit to morbid.

I took a look at what was inside a small back pack next to me and it may look like I went on some hike or something: Two packs of canned tuna (12 all together), toast, 1l water bottle, I found this notebook here, two pens and a pencil. Theory one is that I may have blacked out while hiking from my campsite, this is the one and only theory at the moment.

The good news is that I am not alone here, I just encountered a group of people. There is eleven of us, myself included. Safety in numbers I suppose.

The bad news is, they have no idea where we are either and even more bad news is that they all woke together in a group whilst I was separate. They do not trust me, as a matter of fact our first meeting ended up with me getting tackled by a bruiser of a man, luckily for me the cooler heads in the group prevailed. I will keep my writing in secret for now, it is surprisingly helpful in keeping me calm and will help me vent if needed.

I will cont_

**Day 2**

Nearly got caught last night writing in this book. No breakfast today, we are mostly standing put on a hill, trying to figure our situation out. My memories are coming back, when I try to remember how I got here all I remember is my kitchen and then the headaches come back. My original theory is getting less and less believable.

/

Considering most of the group was arguing at the time on the course of action we should take, I decided to socialize with the four members that distanced themselves from the rather tense argument.

The first I went to was the little girl and her brother, Katarina and Amin. The girl was shy, all I got from her is that she likes flowers and like all seven year old's is adorable. Her brother was alright I suppose, he looked my age and we had some small chats, naturally he was mostly focused on his sister and making sure she doesn't wonder off...or get too close to some people.

The third was one of the two Russians in the group, Sasha, a rather burly guy whose immediate reaction to my hand was to pat me on the back and tell me his whole life story. He is a law student and knows Ivan, he is the skinhead looking member of the group. I didn't like the look of Ivan, but Sasha assured me that while he does look mean he wouldn't harm a fly. Then again he immediately contradicted this by saying that he and Ivan are members of what I can only describe as a medieval Eastern-European fight club. So basically a bunch of people dress in medieval armor and proceed to beat the hell out of each other with medieval weaponry.

Turns out the fourth member of the outcasts was a mute or maybe he pretends to be a mute.

Right now Sasha was the only person I felt like I could trust, even though I still can't feel my back.

The group took a decision, we are all packing up and heading North.

I think one of them is about to wake up, in case I die these are the people in our group and should be suspects: **Ivan, Caroline **(The Texan Goliath) , Carlos, Ron, Jason, Jen, Amin, Sasha, Nemac (the mute kid, honestly calling him this was a major dick move by Ivan), ?Katarina?

* * *

**I do not own Redwall or any of it's characters they belong to their respected owner/s. Rated "T" 9-15.**

Edited this chapter of grammatical errors, it looks like I had a stroke.

**This is a concept I wanted to kinda put out there, the whole story is gonna be told from the writers point of view in his journal.**

**For some that don't know what Nemac is it is a South/Slavic term for the German people but in our language it can also mean mute, because in ancient times the first people the Slavs met were Germans and they could not communicate with each other, so the Slavs called the Germans Nemci (mute people or mute ones).**

**Reviews and ****critiques strongly encouraged.**


	2. Day 4

Day 4

Nemac and Ron are dead. Isuse pomozi

Jesus, I don't even know how to begin to describe the nightmare that took play yesterday

We were going down this dirty road and figured we might finally reach some kind of civilization, then suddenly out of nowhere three rats came rushing out from the bushes on our left, Jen nearly fainted when we saw them. THEY WALKED ON TWO LEGS, ON TWO FUCKING LEGS AND TWO OF EM WERE THE SIZE OF IVAN. I couldn't blame Jen for her reaction I nearly pissed myself when the short one jumped in front of me.

Nobody said a word we just stared at each other, no one said anything, then we head a most bloodcurdling war cry on our left. **Heeeeylaahooooooo!**

Nemac and Nicholas got hit, we didn't know that until it was far too late to go back and drag them to the ditches the others ran down into. I have no idea how but for some reason I went for the trees and not the ditch. After we took cove the attackers came charging out, they were otters, two armed with clubs jumped down into the ditch screaming their cursed war cry. The third one made a B towards me and tackled me, never knew otters were that strong.

Wish I could say I was winning, but the truth is that this thing was beating the fear of god into me, sure I gave as good as I got but something told me that I was not gonna last long against a thing whose whole bread and butter was putting other things into an early grave.

After we were done exchanging punches, I found myself on the ground and the otter on top of me. I shouldn't have looked it in the eyes, pure hatred, I never felt like that before. Small, helpless. Barley managed to stop the dagger it tried to plant into my chest. "Don fite it vermin." she said "Till be all over soon.". I say without any ounce of shame that I managed to collect myself for long enough to scream for help, let them call me a coward if they wish, but I will not die in this godforsaken ditch. Before the filthy beast could double her effort to kill me she was struck in a head with a rock (as I later found out). I pushed her of me and Ivan, to whom I owe my life, charge in and finished of the wretched thing with its own dagger.

It took me a while to get up, the shock of nearly getting gutted in a bush does that to people. Ivan on the other hand wasted no time in practically dragging me along with him to the road, that is when I found out that we lost Ron and were losing Nemac. They were the first ones to be hit, Ron didn't even feel a thing Sasha told me later, I really want to believe him.

Jen was consoling Carlos, I think Carlos knew Ron from before coming here. Caroline and Jason were with Nemac trying to stop his bleeding, he had an arrow in his throat, Amin was naturally with his sister trying to reassure her and do everything in his power to keep her from seeing the carnage that was on the road.

When I asked about the other otters, Ivan gave me a grim look and told me not to look inside the ditch, god I wished I listened to him, now I know what happens to otters when you take a blunt object to their head and repeat a process a few dozen times.

Why the hell did they jump in there for?

Did they think the others would scatter?

Nemac left us shortly after I arrived, may god rest his soul.

Sasha was keeping an eye on the rat creatures, I still can't understand why they stayed with us or why we are allowing them to do that. Caroline and Jason tell me that we need the numbers and that they know the area, I think that they are lying, for all we know they could be just as bloodthirsty as the otters on the road.

Jason took control surprisingly fast after this and with the rats insistence we were forced to make a quick getaway. This decision was not well received by Carlos or Jen and honestly most of us were appalled at the idea of leaving two of our own out here unburied. The horrible truth was that according to the rats there were more otters out there and they had no reason to lie about that.

We spent the whole day yesterday and a good half of today running south, dunno where but I really hope Jason knows what he is doing.

We left them on that road where they fell. I will not lie, I cannot lie and say we gave them a proper burial for the lie would tear me apart and I would not be able to live with myself. More questions are now flooding my head, more horrible scenarios. What about their loved ones? Who will tell them? How will they know? Will I...

Ivan gave me the otter's dagger, gonna keep it close.

I need to sleep, but I keep seeing their eyes. God I hope they go away.

* * *

**Two down 9 more to go...**

**Sorry for the long wait, but my internet was down for the past few days. I would like your feedback, do you want to say two days in one chapter, like in chapter 1 or just a day per chapter. As always reviews and critiques are strongly appreciated.**

**Thank you for your support.**


	3. Day 5

**DAY 5**

Our retreat south continues. We are doing all we can to cover our track in case the otter's give chase, I don't know why Jason said "in case" we just killed three of their own, it is a guarantee that we have a pissed of warband of otters coming after us.

A warband of otters, what kind of a nightmare is this.

I spoke with Caroline, thought I should get to know more people. Took a while but eventually we started talking about home, then we talked about how calm this place looks, just green everywhere you look and fresh air all around you.

If it weren't for the otters chasing us this would be a rather nice experience.

Ivan joined in on the conversation, I naturally spent the whole day yesterday and the day before that thanking him and taking back anything I said during the arguments we had before, so I believe our relations have been improved. He's a lot smarter then he lets on, he adores history, especially the medieval period.

Then Sasha came into the conversation and we went from "Beautiful weather we are having eh bois." to "What do you mean a viking can beat a roman legionary in a fight?!". The rats looked at us like we were insane...

On the subject of rats, I must say again I do not like the look of this lot one bit, their names the way they talk. It's like some pirate gimmick they have with the "matey" and other stereotypical pirate/sailor words, the only thing missing is the "yarrr". Tried to make a conversation with them, they are far too nervous, but then again I have no proof that they are some criminals and to be honest I don't care one bit anymore for the otter's side of the story.

I dunno what to do about the older entries, do I change the name of Nemac, add something more about Ron. The jokes he made, how he was one of the cooler heads that helped me when I first met this group, the space has been taken, will it help or will Is it wrong_

Froze up again...gonna have to finish this one quick, need to talk to Sasha or even Jen...need to make the noise go away.

Group:

Jason

Caroline

Carlos

Jen

Sasha

Ivan

Amin

Katarina

David

-Rat trio:

-Clubface (short little prick, ps: if you are reading this you thieving little gnome, yeah I called you out watcha gonna do about it.)

-Ditchpaw

-Felltooth

Hope to write another entry later tonight.


	4. Day 6

**DAY 6**

Tried to stay awake last night and failed rather horribly at it, I slept like a log. Gave ourselves 5 minutes to wake ourselves up and we went right back on the road again. Maybe the otters didn't find the bodies yet, only way I can explain our fortune of not being slaughtered as we sleep. Or they are...never mind. Ditchpaw said we are going to reach river Moss by tomorrow morning if we keep up the pace. I don't know if that's all that good, considering she added something along the lines of "That's where our lads are at.". They said they'd vouch for us when and if we meet up with these "lads", I hope so. Some of us are becoming jumpy, we see bows in every bush and any sound we hear is an otter warrior. That river is giving us hope that if we cross it the otters will not follow. Irrational hope perhaps...needed to talk to someone again...

Got to talking with Clubface, turns out he isn't from around here either, he came from an isle west of here. Said he was a fisher before this lot found him, some local warlord conscripted him into his horde and sent him here to fight. He didn't know the reason why though, I figure it's some kings and queens politics neither of us will ever know the reason why.

Well he came here and his warlords army got trounced by some badger king or something down south and the warlord himself was slain, now Clubface had the misfortune to be left behind when the warlords son lead what was left of the army to retreat back across the sea. His only luck was the passing patrol that caught him only banished him north, sounds like the other patrols looking for stragglers were not so merciful. He got real quiet after that, so I changed the subject to something less grim. Asked him about any fishing spots he found here and if they are on the way.

Turns out the rat is a walking talking encyclopedia of aquatic life apparently, had no idea there was something called a pike fish.

Kept talking with him for quite some time after the topic of fish was out of the way, mostly mundane stuff, didn't even notice or remember when or how Ditchpaw joined in on the conversation. Those two aren't so bad I suppose.

Ivan and Sasha have some cards with them, going to join them in playing a few rounds of cards later tonight. Might even invite Clubface and Ditchpaw.

_have to hurry clubface saw shrew...dont know what that is run for the bridge ditchpaw leads_

_no stop ignore rain cut bridge when cross_

_im sorry_

* * *

**Sorry for the incredibly long pause, I am back again and I have another chapter already ready and waiting to be posted. I'm going to try something new in terms of perspective.**

**Reviews encouraged.**


	5. Rain

**Trying something new in this chapter**

* * *

_Keep running, don't turn around, don't turn anywhere keep running._

_I can barely even feel my legs. Me and Clubface are running behind the group alongside Jen._

_This cursed rain is not making it any easier, maybe their archers won't get a clear shot at us..._

_If they do please let it..._

_No! Go away bad thought. I need to focus._

"AH" Clubface screams out as an arrow whizzes past us "Dey got archers lads!" Jen beats me to the punch "Less talking more running!". Suddenly Clubface vanishes from my sight, "ME BLOODY FOOT!" he sounds panicked "PLEASE WA-" I interrupt his shouting by grabbing him and practically dragging him along.

_Curse these otters and these forests, curse that branch and curse upon this entire land. I don't want to die in this forsaken land. Goddammit if those bastards left us...stop IT!_

Before long we finally reach the others and my hopes of an easy escape turn to ash. "What the hell is that!" I scream out pointing at the pathetic excuse of a rope bridge, Ivan is quick to silence me "Enough! David take Clubface's cutlass and stay here" I dare not challenge him. "Jen take Clubface and take him across!" neither does Jen before she quickly starts helping Clubface across "I wan't me sword back mate." he calls out from the bridge.

I turn around to see it's only Ditchpaw and Ivan left here, "Come on we have to get out of here!" my voice is shaky "What are we waiting for?". "Amin and Katarina are still out there."

_Oh..._

_They're...no...__no they are not..._

"We wait here for as long as we can" Ivan snaps me out of it "If they don't show, you and Ditchpaw cross first."

"I-Iva.." He cuts me off again "I swear if you try to argue with me now I will bust your nose." from the grim tone I can tell that was not some bad attempt at a tension cutting joke, he was serious. "When those two do show they will go first." _He didn't have to tell me that... I know I'm scared and look scared, but...__I'm not that craven...never_

Before the conversation can go any further frantic foliage disturbance captures our attention, my heartbeat is reaching an all time high. Finally two figures come out of the foliage, "It be your mates!" Ditchpaw speaks up..._Why is Amir wobble running like that... _He falls to his knees before he reaches us, "Amin!" Ivan shouts out and rushes to him, with me and Ditchpaw following.

"P-please take her!" He practically throw his sister at me "Amir none of that co..." Ivan suddenly stops, then I see it too, they hit im. They hit him good in the leg. "I-I...i can't feel my leg..." he begins sobbing "Please...". Ivan cuts him off "Ditchpaw, David take the girl and cross!", "Bull, Ditchpaw take the girl and cross I'm staying with you.", "Sure mate no complaints ere, yer a free beast. Come snotling."

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" he roars at me "Now stop hogging the bridge and cross damn you!"

_Curse you too Ivan you thickheaded Russian...no point arguing...please live.._

I give a weak nod and take the sobbing girl, ignoring her protests and wailing. I run with her in my hands towards the bridge "Let's be off matey!" Ditchpaw immediately starts fast walking over the bridge and I follow. Halfway there already. _I'll wait for you two, I'm not-_

"Hold vermin!" a voice booms behind us, both me and Ditchpaw turn our heads and spot an otter holding something to our left rope "Or you all go swimming!". _Ivan...an image flashes before me...Amir and Ivan shot full of arrows...please don't let that be true..._

_I don't even have to look down to know that the river is raging below me..._

"Wait!" _time to beg, at least for Katarina's life, ours is forfeit. _"There is a child 'ere! She's only seven!" I continue as the otter is joined by two other creatures a short looking thing, _must be a shrew...maybe, _and a tall..._rabbit? _

"Bring the little one over!" the suspected shrew shouts "We shan't harm her!", _hope they are telling the truth. _"Let here walk towards us and I'll meet her halfway" the shrew continues "I swear upon my honor! I'll go further if she gets stuck!" _I'll hold you to that, possible, shrew. _The girl is latched onto my neck and refuses to let go. "Katrina all will be well..." I lie "We need to get you off this bridge. These bea-...these people will take you to your brother.". The girl doesn't believe a word of it.

_I am doing the right thing, I am doing the right thing, I am doing the right thing...please let this be the right thing and let my drowning be swift, just as long as she survives this._

I spend so much time fidgeting with her that when I finally pry her off I notice two more otters have found the time to join their compatriots and one of them is pointing at us. "Alright..." I call out "I'm gonna send her out...Please try to hel-" _Ditchpaw's curse and Katarina's scream, sudden breeze- __Cold..._

_Darkness..._

* * *

**So here is the new chapter, I wanted to show the character from this perspective so we might see what goes off inside his quirky endangered head.**

**The journal entries are definitely not out of the picture, but I do have some chapters that I would write in this kind of fashion.**

**Reviews and critiques strongly encouraged on this one. **


End file.
